Continuation of depression
by Alvin Seville Rockstar101
Summary: This is the continuation of depression. Read and review peoples.
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples. Here is my depression story. I finally got to update it. The person who gave me the best review was alvinnascar5. Keep up the great work, and review. Everyone, please read and review, peoples.

Alvin has had enough. He sat up in bed. The clock on the wall read 2-35 a.m. He had an idea.  
"I will run away from home, and will end my depression." He thought. He packed everything he wanted into a suitcase. Alvin cold not believe he was doing this. And that's just what he did, he opened the window, and jumped down, landing neatly on his feet. Then he grabbed his suitcase, and closed the window as best he could. Then he walked far away into the night.  
Simon and Theodore woke up not much later than 9 a.m. They noticed Alvin was not there. Simon found a note on the coutch. It read "I have run away from home, and am not returning. All I wish for you guys is for you to continue living your lives. Love Alvin." Simon immediately went to get Tom and Nicole.  
Simon knocked on the door. Tom answered the door. Simon told Tom what happened, and they all began sirching. Tom and Nicole went in one direction, Simon and Theodore went in another, while Dave went into a different direction.  
Nicole saw an empty alli and saw something. She stopped, and that made Tom stop as well.  
"What is it, Nicole?" Tom asked. Nicole looked at him. "I think that's Alvin's suitcase. It looks like it, don't you think?" Nicole asked pointing to the empty alli. Tom immediately knew that yes, that was indeed Alvin's suitcase. Then Nicole looked up onto the rooftop of an abandoned building, and located Alvin. Nicole called the others over, and they to located Alvin's suitcase.  
"Alvin! Are you up there?" Nicole yelled.  
No answer.  
"Alvin?" She yelled. Her voice was louder than before.  
Then there was something.  
"Go away!" He yelled down to them. You could most likely guess who yelled down to them. It was Alvin.  
"Alvin, please come down here!" Tom yelled up to him.  
"Go away!" Alvin yelled again. "I just want to end my pain, and be happy. If you don't go away, I will jump off the roof!"  
Tom and Nicole explained that they only wanted to help Alvin out of his depression. After a few minits of negotiating, Alvin finally came down off the roof. Tom and Nicole walked him home. They walked him up to his bedroom, and closed the door, while the others watched tv.  
"Alvin?" Nicole asked calmly. "Can you please tell us what's going on?" She put Alvin's suitcase on the floor, and sat down on Alvin's bed, and placed Alvin next to her. Tom sat on the other side of Alvin, wanting to help out as well.  
Alvin didn't know what to do. Should he tell them. Finally he wanted to end his pain. He made his choice.  
"I-I don't know how to tell you this, but I am," he stopped to think how he wanted to say this. "I am not the only one in this room with you guys." He said. Tom and Nicole looked under the bed, and found a died bird. They gasped.  
"I-I was walking in the woods a few months ago, and the bird wanted to put up a fight with me. He beat me, and scratched me like hell. I didn't know what to do, accept to kill him, and that's what I did. Now I feel really bad for doing that, because now he died, and I couldn't save him." He cried. Tom and Nicole patted his back.  
"What did you do?" Tom asked quietly.  
"I took it home with me. I didn't know what else to do." He cried.  
After a while, Alvin told the others, and Alvin, who told the others, still was depressed. He didn't understand that. He didn't understand why he was so upset. Finally he did not take it anymore. He grabbed a knife. He jently used the blade, and killed himself.  
Simon walked into his room to check on Alvin, and gasped. He ran down the stairs to tell Tom and Nicole and Theodore and Dave. They rushed him to the Dr. Office, but the knews what not what they thought it was.

Hmm! What is this knews? Is Alvin still alive? Final chapter will be up soon. Tell me what you want to happen, and I'll see who gives the best review. The winner, who gave me the best idea was alvinnascar5. You are the best author that I've seen on fanfiction. Keep up the good work. Everyone, review me with your ideas, and I will see who wins next time. Meanwhile, check out my other stories. Thanks for reading.


	2. Ending

Yea! Depression is finally updated. Here is the finally chapter. Read and review peoples.

Dr. James walked into the waiting room to find Simon, theodore and Dave. Simon, Theodore, Dave, and James went into a room, which was Alvin's room.  
"I want you guys to look inside this room, and tell me what you see." James said.  
Everyone gasped. Alvin was moving, and was breathing.  
"A-Alvin is alive?" Dave asked in shock.  
James nodded. "We were very lucky not to loos him on this table." James explained. Dave nodded.  
They walked into the room. Alvin saw them, and immediatly began crying. "Oh guys! I'm so sorry!" He cried. They all hugged him.  
Dave pulled away from the huge, and looked at Alvin. He knew Alvin was hiding something form him. He just didn't know what. But then he remembored what Alvin had told them about the bird. He was glad Alvin was still alive.

Seven months later, Alvin went from being depressed to being a persons that saved lives form his experience. He went from place to place, helping people out, just like he needed it, when he was ten years old. Dave and the others were very proud of him. Alvin got over his depression, and was going to help other people do the same.

That's the end. I want to thank the author who gave me the idea of continuing this story in review. If you know who you are, pm me to tell me, or review the final chapter. For everyone else, if you want to, review. I know that you will. See ya later.


End file.
